Recordando el pasado
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Chicas aquí les dejo otro aporte de la colección de relatos eróticos de ALBERT y CANDY... Contenido adulto. Queda advertido... los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e Igarashi... final Albert y Candy... completo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores… contenido adulto… sexo explícito… leer bajo su propio riesgo… queda advertido…

Chicas aquí les dejo un Mini relato erótico que me inspiro una imagen hecha por nuestra querida Tuty Pineapple que con mucho cariño hizo para nosotras les mando Saludos y espero lo disfruten…

 **Recordando el pasado…**

Oh! Por Dios! Quien será este hombre tan atractivo!? se me hace conocido... dijo Candy tratando de recordar donde lo había visto... estaban en La boda de su mejor amiga Paty...

\- Que guapo se ve con ese traje gris pero se le ve muy despeinado... pero que pasa!? No me quita la mirada de encima! Que descarado! Se me queda mirando como si me estuviera desnudando… oh! por Dios… que ojos tan bellos, son azules como el cielo en verano... pero tan pero tan lujuriosos! No puedo creer que me esté excitando! Ya se que tengo tiempo sin tener nada de nada con nadie... Bueno 3 años para ser exacta! Pero que mirada uffff mis pezones aquí van... duros! pero sólo me está viendo! No puedo evitar… Queee estoy húmeda!? Ay! No, no y no siento mi sangre hervir! Pero ay! Dios aquí viene... se acerca... que Le digo...

\- Candy? Tanto tiempo sin vernos no te acuerdas de mi? *Quien es!? Fue el pensamiento de CANDY... esos ojos son...

\- Albert!?

Habían pasado casi 5 años... - Es Albert! Por Dios como no lo reconocí es el primo de Paty... pero ahora más maduro y que cuerpo... antes estaba muy delgado y siempre andaba rapado… todo pelón jiji recuerdo que en una ocasión lo vi desnudo, era temprano y me había quedado a dormir con Paty y me levanté temprano y fui al baño y de repente el salió y zaz ! No pude evitar verle ese gran... glup! Pedazo de carne... corrección enorme pedazo de carne... mmm recordó Candy*Todavía recuerdo que al verlo me dio bastante vergüenza! Pero me gano más la curiosidad y pues ÉL sólo sonrió de lado sin inmutarse y me preguntó:

\- Te gustan las vistas? Y yo sólo asenti... y me acerqué no podía evitarlo... quería tocarlo ya que lo tenía duro y firme... así que lo toqué... y el gimio... nos metimos a su habitación y pues no pude evitar arrodillarme y... lo tome con mi boca... Oh! Esta que arde... su miembro duro, venoso y caliente... lo empiezo a lamer... lo recorro con mi lengua y lo succiono mmm esto es delicioso! No puedo evitar meterlo lo más que puedo y acaricio con mis manos sus hermosas nalgas y me excita demasiado escucharlo gemir... Estoy mojadisima! mi entrepierna está inflamada... y siento como me palpita... estoy en mi labor no dejo de succionarlo mi boca se adapta perfecto al ir y venir de su magnífico falo... lo siento convulsionar y sostiene mi cabello con sus manos... me ayuda a seguir su ritmo... me dice que está por terminar y yo le suplico que lo haga en mi boca quiero probar su simiente... me dice que no puede más y así se corre en mi boca... brotan chorros y chorros... yo los atrapó y trago... no saben mal y sigo lamiendolo... no me quita la mirada... me levanta y me besa... y me dice:

\- Ahora me toca a mi... yo asiento y estoy enagenada por lo que vendrá... pero...

\- CANDY? Donde estas? Paty interrumpiendo... y salí disparada...

Chicas aquí les dejo la primera parte de este mini relato erótico ya saben quienes son los protagonistas jiji nuestro par de rubios favoritos… está idea nació de una imagen que hizo nuestra querida TUTY… la vi y me nació escribir esto… espero sea de su agrado…


	2. Chapter 2

CHICAS BUENOS DÍAS O TARDES SEGUN SEA EL CASO...

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Contenido adulto solo mayores de edad. Queda advertido.

Segunda parte del relato erótico de Albert y Candy…

 **Recordando el pasado** …

Albert no tenia intención de asistir a la boda de su prima Paty… pero después de su desilusión con Karen… sabía que asistir sería una muy buena distracción… quería olvidarse un poco del asunto; así que había llegado un poco tarde ya se estaba llevando a cabo en enlace religioso, llegó y la Iglesia estaba a reventar y se quedó de pie viendo el cortejo… cuando dé repente vio a una hermosa mujer rubia con cuerpo de diosa era una de las damas de honor… - Wooop! Esto será interesante! *pensó Albert… ¿Quién será? ¡Se me hace conocida! Pasó rápido todo y ya estaban en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción… vio nuevamente a esa despampanante chica rubia con generosas curvas… llegó con todas las damas de honor todas ellas estaban acompañadas con su pareja pero ella… - Pero que guapa es! ¿vendrá sola? Pero me recuerda a alguien… claro! Es Candy! Está cambiada… ¿¡De donde sacó esas curvas!? Está más mujer y cuerpo de diosa… Que piernas! Mmmmm que nalgas son firmes y generosas… y sus senos llenos y amoldables y esos labios mmm todavía recuerdo el placer infinito que me hizo pasar con esa boca insaciable…. Me pongo duro de sólo recordar… creo que nadie me ha hecho sexo oral como ella! Albert recordando… me acercaré ha hablarle al parecer tampoco se acuerda de mi han pasado 5 años… después de sentir ese placer moría por recorrerla y saborearla… pero ¡vaya interrupción de mi prima! Así que me quedé con las ganas y estaba como desesperado yo estaría sólo ese fin de semana ya que partiría a Londres ese lunes así que Candy me tenía excitado y con ganas de penetrarla hasta que no me quedarán fuerzas así que con miradas suspicaces creamos un acuerdo de despedirnos antes de mi partida… por suerte Paty tendría una cita con Stear y pues Candy se quedaría sola conmigo…. No podría ir mejor…

\- Candy lo siento… pero quedé de acompañar a Stear… pero ¿porque no vienes contra nosotros? Dijo Paty apenada por dejar sola a Candy…

\- Paty… en serio no te preocupes por mi yo te espero aquí… además estoy cansada ya ves nos pasamos casi toda la noche platicando así que tendré una siesta larga… dijo Candy intentando no ronrojarse ya se imaginaba que tipo de siesta tendría…

\- Ok Candy cualquier cosa que necesites le pides ayuda a Albert… Creo que tampoco tiene planes… así que se pueden hacer compañía… vale? Dijo Paty ingenua y Candy trago gordo imaginando la ayuda que recibirá de Albert… Me voy Candy Stear ya llegó… y así Paty se despidió dejando a Candy a merced de la pasión… Candy subió a la habitación se ducharia y pues… Albert había presenciado todo y escucho cuando Candy subía las escaleras entonces abrió la puerta de su habitación y la jalo rápido…

\- ¡Aaaaah! Albert… que susto me diste… dijo Candy… pero Albert ya la estaba devorando… tomó su boca besandola apasionadamente y descontroladamente…

\- Mmmm Candy… no sabes lo caliente que me has tenido, moría por besarte… Albert estaba bebiendo de ella y tocaba su cuerpo aunque Delgado pero con curvas excitantes… la fue despojando poco a poco de sus ropas…

\- ¡Eres hermosa! Albert la llevo hacía su cama y la recosto… admirando el cuerpo desnudo de Candy, quedó maravillado y no pudo evitar besarla, lamer cada rincón de su cuerpo… encontrando su lugar favorito de degustación… le separó sus piernas y aspiro su aroma de mujer y saboreo el néctar que brotaba como manantial...

– Mmmm eres deliciosa! Sabes a gloria! Mmmm si ábrete así cariño… déjame lamerte hasta hacerte explotar… déjate llevar… Albert enterró su cara y sujetaba sus nalgas de Candy atrayéndola más hacia el… Albert se dio cuenta que candy estaba por llegar… - Hazlo bonita no te contengas. .. dámelo todo… correte para mí mmm si vieras lo inchada y mojada que estas… Albert siguió con sus lametones… la sentía contraerse entre sus labios… la escuchaba jadear, gozar sentía sus dedos halar sus cabellos aumento sus movimientos los hizo más intensos y rápidos…

\- ¡Si preciosa gózalo! Albert seguía en su labor introducía su lengua tal cual falo… veía a Candy como se retorcía de placer - Si así mmm si cariño… Candy no podía más Albert lo sabía…. Y vino lo inevitable… Orgasmo intenso y Albert recibió todo lo que Candy le ofreció… - Candy no puedo más quiero estar dentro de ti, déjame hacerlo imploro viendo a Candy y ella sólo asintió y se abrió para él… que no tardó en entrar… y se entregaron a la pasión por horas….

-¡Hola! ¿Candy? Tanto tiempo sin vernos…

-¡Albert!? Si han pasado 5 años…

Hola chicas aquí les dejo segunda parte del relato… la pregunta es… ¿Habrá un tercer round? Que opinan ustedes… Saludos a todas…


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA! CHICAS HERMOSAS... LES DEJO CAPÍTULO DEL RELATO ERÓTICO DE CANDY Y ALBERT. ...

 **RECORDANDO EL PASADO... tercera parte.**

Después de haber revivido recuerdos de su "affaire" Candy y Albert decidieron estar de pareja ya que ambos estaban solos... y les pareció buena idea ponerse al dia de su vida... estaban degustando el menú ofrecido...

\- Y dime Candy... ¿Cómo has estado?pregunto Albert y pensó pero que pregunta tan estúpida! Si está super buena! Quiero lamerle todo!***

\- Estoy bien... gracias por preguntar... y tú? ¿Que tal Londres? Pregunto Candy no podía dejar de comerselo con la mirada... Wooop! Esta buenísimo! Mejor de lo que recuerdo! Me tiene jadeando con sólo verle! Quiero que me tome fuerte y duro... tanto tiempo sin hombre que mi libido está al 200 por ciento... si el no me lo propone lo haré yo... fueron sus pensamientos...

Platicaron de todo. .. de sus estudios, trabajo y parejas y así uno y otro supieron que no tenían compromiso alguno... sono la música...

\- ¿Bailamos? Invito Albert

\- ¡Claro! Aceptó Candy nerviosa.

La melodía era lenta y sugerente, sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfecto...

\- Sabes Candy... Estas más hermosa y deseable! No me lo tomes a mal pero... ¡Muero por besarte! No puedo evitarlo! Candy sonrió y se humedecio los labios y...

\- Me puedes creer que también lo deseo! Dijo Candy perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos azules. Y así sin más Albert la beso no pudo evitar besarla con pasión candy lo recibió igual no les importo que los vieran! Paty y Stear no lo podian creer... Albert y Candy estaban dando tremendo espectáculo tanto que el padrino de boda...

\- ¡Hey! Vayanse a un hotel. .. les grito divertido... Candy y Albert reaccionaron y salieron de la pista muertos de pena pero muy divertidos...

\- Candy... no quiero ser ordinario... y no quiero parecer lujurioso y degenerado pero... Quiero hacerte el amor, hasta caer muerto de cansancio... No era una propuesta era una orden Candy excitada y muy mojada solo queria brincarle y devorarlo a besos y desnudarlo... queria bajarle los pantalones y ver su miembro y tomarlo con la boca y succionarlo al maximo hasta que se derrame y poder beber de el.

\- ¿Candy? hablo Albert sacandola de sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

\- ¿¡Crees estar a la altura!? Candy dijo sugerente... Albert entendio el mensaje... tomo a Candy de la mano y salieron del lugar...

Continuara...

Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

CHICAS BUENAS NOCHES AQUÍ LES DEJO LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DEL RELATÓ ERÓTICO… DESPUÉS DEL DEBATE QUE SE DIO CON LA TROLL DUENDE HORRIBLE JAJAJA ALGUNAS LO ENTENDERÁN JIJIJI PUES PARA OLVIDARME DE ESE MAL MOMENTO ESCRIBÍ ESPERO LES GUSTE… AGRADEZCO SU ATENCIÓN… ESTE RELATO NACIO DE UNA IMAGEN DE MI QUERIDA TUTY…

 **RECORDANDO EL PASADO… ÚLTIMA PARTE** …

Albert y Candy salieron apresurados de la fiesta… abordaron el carro de Albert estaban en silencio total… su deseo carnal estaba implícito… no había dudas sólo la sed de entregarse a la pasión… Albert fue directo al hotel donde se estaba hospedando; pidió su tarjeta en recepción y sin perder el tiempo subieron en el elevador… sólo eran besos y caricias previas. .. Candy estaba extasiada no podía creer que su cuerpo respondiera tan intensamente y sin pudor… sé devoraban sus bocas, sus lenguas en batalla… Albert no dejaba de tocarla a diestro y siniestro…

\- ¡Wooop! Candy… estas más buena de lo que recordaba!? Pensó Albert al sentir sus pechos más llenos y voluptuosos… además de sus caderas más anchas y ni que decir de sus nalgas duras y paradas no dejaba de amasarlas y moría por verla totalmente desnuda… quería perderse en su estrechez de su cintura simplemente lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo… Candy sólo podía pensar en lo bien equipado que está ya que su erección estaba presente y sentía su dureza en su pelvis…

\- OH! Tal y como lo recordaba tan grande como antaño! Y así sin más Candy metió su mano entre sus pantalones y tocó su miembro y lo sintió enorme, grueso, palpitante y muy muy caliente… Albert no pudo evitar jadear ante el toque de Candy… Se abrieron las puertas del elevador sacándoles de su mundo de erotismo… llegaron a la habitación Albert abrió y se adentraron… no podían más el deseo los sobrepasaba… así que se fueron despojando de sus ropas… hasta quedar totalmente desnudos…

\- Candy eres mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba! Dijo Albert jadeando realmente estaba maravillado Candy era toda una diosa su cuerpo perfecto…

\- Gracias Albert, dijo Candy sonrojada pero muy feliz ya que durante el camino se sintió tímida e insegura quizás Albert se decepcionará de ella porque ya no era la misma de hace 5 años… para ser sincera tenía unos kilos de mas… pero al ver que no vio decepción en su mirada si no todo lo contrario vio pasión y lujuria…

Volvieron a besarse desesperadamente… Albert la guio a sus aposentos la recosto y fue recorriendola con su boca, marcandola, adorandola reconociendo su olor, su suavidad realmente Albert estaba maravillado y excitadisimo moría por penetrarla pero sabía que debía ir lento no sabía como acabaría esto pero quería que fuera glorioso… siempre la recordada y siempre utilizó su encuentro como punto de excitación cuando no lograba calentarse con otras sólo cerraba sus ojos y se veía con candy y por arte de magia lograba llegar… y ahora tenerla de nuevo era su éxtasis y la disfrutaría al máximo… beso cada parte de su cuerpo centrándose en su entrepierna lamia su sexo saboreando su feminidad…

\- Oh! Candy eres deliciosa! Le dijo Albert… Candy sólo podía pensar en lo bueno que era Albert con su lengua la está llevando a la gloria… candy no podía evitar pensar en lo guapo y en el cambio qué había sufrido su cuerpo… antes tan delgado… pero ahora tan musculoso y varonil… casi le daba un desmayo cuando lo vio sin ropa… siempre lo recordó como uno de sus mejores amantes más bien el único… no que no hubiera intimado con alguien más pero jamás había conectado con nadie como con Albert… con él sobraban las palabras todo estaba implícito. .. y la química era magnífica no hacían falta las palabras o promesas… y aunque era una entrega consensuada… no era ni fría ni impersonal… eso era lo curioso… con él se sentía muy bien…

\- Mmmmm OH! Albert! Siii mmm rico oh! Si sigues así terminaré pronto… me tienes excitadisima! Oh! Ah! Siiii. .. dijo Candy gimiendo de placer. ..

\- - Candy… vente bonita no te contengas… deseo todo de ti… no sabes lo hermosa que te ves así abierta para mi… mmmm tu olor y sabor son embriagantes… mujer me tienes tan caliente que no se si pueda controlarme sólo quiero poseerte hasta quedarme sin fuerzas… dijo Albert muy excitado… Candy le dio gusto y no pudiendo aguantar más se corrió magistralmente y Albert atrapó todos sus fluidos moría por saborearla…

\- Si así… no te contengas eres exquisita mmmm y Candy sólo pudo gozar el primer orgasmo…

\- Uffff corazón tienes una lengua muy hábil realmente eres muy bueno! Le dijo Candy jadeante…

\- Candy ya no puedo más... quiero tomarte…

\- Por favor Albert hazlo! Dijo Candy demandante….

\- Mi amor…. No sabes lo que te he deseado desde que te volví a ver! Y así Candy sé abrió para él y Albert entró en ella y simplemente fue glorioso… no podían evitar esa química… sus cuerpos de acoplaban perfecto…

\- Oh! Candy eres tan sensual, tan apasionada… Albert lo decía sin dejarla de besar… - Oh! Albert Siii así mmmm ah! No sabes lo delicioso que me haces sentir uffff si no pares por favor dime que lo puedes hacer siempre… fueron sus palabras demandantes de Candy… no se dio cuenta de lo profundo de su petición…

\- Claro Candy. .. hermosa puedo hacerlo toda la vida… con estas palabras que prometían quizás un futuro juntos… aceleraron las embestidas abandonandose al placer puro que sólo 2 cuerpos sin prejuicios pueden darse…. Tal ves todavía no hay amor pero conexión carnal pura sin inhibición existe…

\- Candy Oh! Ah! Mmmm mi vida eres tan delirante! Sólo quiero que seas mía….

– Oh! Ah! Si Albert… mmmm eres divino! Si sabes como perderme en tu placer mmm aaah! Ooooh! Ambos besándose entregandose como si no hubiera mañana faltaba poco para la explosión de éxtasis. …

\- Mirame Candy… vamos los dos al mismo tiempo… dijo Albert con su voz entrecortada por el placer… Candy sólo asintió sin dejar de verlo…. Albert entraba y salía y Candy lo recibía atenazándolo con sus piernas logrando fundirse perdiéndose el uno con el otro y llegó lo aplazado y lo inevitable… el elixir de los amantes que se entregan con lo que son y con lo que se pueden dar…. Pasión y placer… Tal vez algo más… llegaron juntos al clímax no dejaban de mirarse…. Tenían sentimientos encontrados no podían entender el por que de esta química de esta conexión entre ellos. .. podrían acaso entenderse? Eran sus pensamientos de ambos entonces…

\- Candy…. Que harás los próximos 100 años? Preguntó Albert serio…

\- Mmm no sé… contestó Candy titubeante… y tú? Se animo a preguntar…

\- Yo sólo sé. .. que quiero pasar esos 100 años adorandote. .. contestó decidido y Candy sonrió y se besaron. … dando rienda suelta a toda su pasión…

FIN

Yuleni Paredes Tuty Pineapple


End file.
